List of Rocky DeSantos's appearances
Rocky DeSantos appears in the following: Episodes * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2) **Episode 22: The Ninja Encounter, Part I **Episode 23: The Ninja Encounter, Part II **Episode 24: The Ninja Encounter, Part III **Episode 25: A Monster of Global Proportions **Episode 26: Zedd Waves **Episode 27: The Power Transfer, Part I **Episode 28: The Power Transfer, Part II **Episode 29: Goldar's Vice-Versa **Episode 30: Mirror of Regret **Episode 31: When is a Ranger Not a Ranger? **Episode 32: Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun **Episode 33: Lights, Camera, Action **Episode 34: Where There's Smoke, There's Fire **Episode 35: Scavenger Hunt **Episode 36: The Great Bookala Escape **Episode 37: Forever Friends **Episode 38: A Reel Fish Story **Episode 39: Rangers Back in Time, Part I **Episode 40: Rangers Back in Time, Part II **Episode 41: The Wedding, Part I **Episode 42: The Wedding, Part II **Episode 43: The Wedding, Part III **Episode 44: Return of the Green Ranger, Part I **Episode 45: Return of the Green Ranger, Part II **Episode 46: Return of the Green Ranger, Part III **Episode 47: Best Man for the Job **Episode 48: Storybook Rangers, Part I **Episode 49: Storybook Rangers, Part II **Episode 50: Wild West Rangers, Part I **Episode 51: Wild West Rangers, Part II **Episode 52: Blue Ranger Gone Bad * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3) **Episode 1: A Friend in Need, Part I **Episode 2: A Friend in Need, Part II **Episode 3: A Friend in Need, Part III **Episode 4: Ninja Quest, Part I **Episode 5: Ninja Quest, Part II **Episode 6: Ninja Quest, Part III **Episode 7: Ninja Quest, Part IV **Episode 8: A Brush with Destiny **Episode 9: Passing the Lantern **Episode 10: Wizard for a Day **Episode 11: Fourth Down and Long **Episode 12: Stop the Hate Master, Part I **Episode 13: Stop the Hate Master, Part II **Episode 14: Final Face-Off **Episode 15: The Potion Notion **Episode 16: I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger **Episode 17: A Ranger Catastrophe, Part I **Episode 18: A Ranger Catastrophe, Part II **Episode 19: Changing of the Zords, Part I **Episode 20: Changing of the Zords, Part II **Episode 21: Changing of the Zords, Part III **Episode 22: Follow that Cab! **Episode 23: A Different Shade of Pink, Part I **Episode 24: A Different Shade of Pink, Part II **Episode 25: A Different Shade of Pink, Part III **Episode 26: Rita's Pita **Episode 27: Another Brick in the Wall **Episode 28: A Chimp in Charge **Episode 29: Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part I **Episode 30: Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part II **Episode 31: Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part III **Episode 32: The Sound of Dischordia **Episode 33: Rangers in Reverse ** Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers ***Episode 1: Alien Rangers of Aquitar, Part 1 ***Episode 2: Alien Rangers of Aquitar, Part 2 ***Episode 3: Climb Every Fountain ***Episode 4: The Alien Trap ***Episode 5: Attack of the 60' Bulk ***Episode 6: Water You Thinking? ***Episode 7: Along Came a Spider ***Episode 9: Hogday Afternoon, Part I ***Episode 10/Finale: Hogday Afternoon, Part II * Power Rangers Zeo **Episode 1: A Zeo Beginning, Part I **Episode 2: A Zeo Beginning, Part II **Episode 3: The Shooting Star **Episode 4: Target Rangers **Episode 5: For Cryin' Out Loud **Episode 6: Rangers in the Outfield **Episode 7: Every Dog Has His Day **Episode 8: The Puppet Blaster **Episode 9: Invasion of the Ranger Snatchers **Episode 10: Graduation Blues **Episode 11: A Few Bad Seeds **Episode 12: Instrument of Destruction **Episode 13: Mean Screen **Episode 14: Mr. Billy's Wild Ride **Episode 15: There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part I **Episode 16: There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part II **Episode 17: There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part III **Episode 18: Inner Spirit **Episode 19: Challenges **Episode 20: Found and Lost **Episode 21: Brother, Can You Spare an Arrowhead? **Episode 22: Trust in Me **Episode 23: It Came From Angel Grove **Episode 24: Bulk Fiction **Episode 25: Song Sung Yellow **Episode 26: Game of Honor **Episode 27: The Power of Gold **Episode 28: A Small Problem **Episode 29: A Season to Remember **Episode 30: Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise **Episode 31: Rock-A-Bye Power Rangers **Episode 32: Do I Know You? **Episode 33: Revelations of Gold **Episode 34: A Golden Homecoming **Episode 35: Mondo's Last Stand **Episode 36: Bomber in the Summer **Episode 37: Scent of a Weasel **Episode 38: The Lore of Auric **Episode 39: The Ranger Who Came in from the Gold **Episode 40: The Joke's on Blue **Episode 41: Where in the World is Zeo Ranger 5? **Episode 42: King for a Day, Part I **Episode 43: King for a Day, Part II **Episode 44: A Brief Mystery of Time **Episode 45: A Mystery to Me **Episode 46: Another Song and Dance **Episode 47: Rangers of Two Worlds, Part I **Episode 48: Rangers of Two Worlds, Part II **Episode 49: Hawaii Zeo **Episode 50/Finale: Good as Gold * Power Rangers Turbo **''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' **Episode 1: Shift Into Turbo, Part I **Episode 2: Shift Into Turbo, Part II * Power Rangers Dino Thunder **Episode 4: Legacy of Power * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' Video Game Appearances Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mega Battle An alternate version of Rocky with a slightly altered history appears in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Mega Battle. Comics Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2016 Comics) An alternate version of Rocky with an altered history appears in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios). Books to be added Toys to be added Games *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (video game) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition *Power Rangers Zeo: Battle Racers References Category:List of Appearances